Finale confessions
by Derek just wants to be loved
Summary: Stiles and Jackson get together and there is a conversation between Derek as Miguel and Danny helping Danny to move on from him. Sequel to "Confessions of a douchebag." Pairing are Stiles/Jackson, slight Derek Danny, and some Scott/Danny. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

An: Here's the sequel to "Confessions of a douche bag".

Summary: Stiles and Jackson get together and there is a conversation between Derek as Miguel and Danny helping Danny to move on from him.

Finale confessions.

Danny's POV

I need to talk to Miguel, about how I feel about him, but the only way to do that though is threw Stiles who is too busy staring at Jackson and not noticing that Jackson is looking right back at him. Maybe we can make a deal. "Hey, Stiles!" I called, when he got out of his jeep which just happens to be park in front of Jackson's Porsche. "I need a favor."

"Ok?" He said. "What can I help you with?" We started to walk down the halls as we talk.

"I want to make a deal with you." I started. "I have seen the way you look at Jackson so if you help me I'll help you get with Jackson." That got his interest.

"What do I need to do?" He asked practically jumping up and down like a puppy.

"I want to talk with your Miguel." I said. Stiles froze on the spot.

"I don't know Danny. Miguel's still freaked out about what happened after you left that day." He said.

"What you mean being shirtless in front of me?" I asked.

"No, being shirtless in front of me." He said and then sighed. "You'll help me talk to Jackson?" I nodded.

"Fine I'll see what I can do, but don't give your hopes up." He said before leaving. I was on cloud nine for the rest of the day until, I was walking to my locker when I over heard a conversation between Stiles and someone else as I got closer I noticed that he was on the phone with someone. I hid around the corner and listened to the conversation.

Stiles POV

"Hello?" Derek asked as he answered his phone.

"Hey Miguel buddy." I said.

"What do you want Stiles, and why are you calling me that." Derek stated.

"Well, I need to ask you Favor." I said.

"Fine, what is it." He commanded.

"You remember Danny right?" I asked.

"The kid who helped us trace the text right?" He asked.

"Right." I said. "Well he wants to talk to you Miguel."

"No." Derek said.

"Look please?" I begged. "He won't help me unless he gets to talk to you."

"Fine, but we do it on my terms and you owe me big time." Derek said. "Have him meet me at your house."

"Yeah ok. Bye Miguel." I said.

Danny's POV.

I was worried that things weren't going well especially since Stiles was begging. I started walking back around the corner and "accidently" ran into Stiles. "Hey, Stiles." I said.

"Hey Danny." He said. "So I have good news, Miguel will meet you at my house after school today."

"Great. Now come with me." I said, taking his hand and pulling him to where Jackson and I have lunch at.

"What are you doing?" He shrieked, trying to escape my grip but, failing horribly.

"Helping you with Jackson. Come one you're eating lunch with us today." I said making sure that I was sitting on the edge of the table with Stiles next to me so Jackson would have to sit next to either him or Scott who came to sit with his friend and was across from Stiles.

Jackson's POV.

I was thinking of ways to ask Stiles out, when I noticed him sitting next to Danny at our table talking to Scott. I silently thanked Danny and sat next to Stiles. "Hey, Stiles." I said.

He looked at me with a confused expression on his face he opened his to speak when Scott spoke up. "Hey Danny, can I talk to you about something please?" He asked, Danny nodded and left with Scott leaving me and Stiles alone.

"Hi, Jackson." Stiles went back to eating, when all I could do was stare he turned back to me. "Did you need something Jackson."

I took a deep breathe before speaking. "Yes, a date with you." I said.

"Really?" He asked. When I nodded he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I thought you would never ask." He whispered.

Scott's POV

I can do this if Stiles can admit to his crush on Jackson then I can tell Danny about mine on him. "Look I don't want an answer now. I just want you to think about what I'm going to tell you." When he nodded I continued. "I think that I'm in love with you Danny."

He froze. "Scott I don't know what to say." He said.

"You don't have to say anything." I said taking his hand in mine. "Just think about giving me a chance ok?" When he nodded I let go of his hand and left.

An: I decided to do this in chapters for some reason. The next chapter will be a the conversation between Danny and "Miguel".


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

Derek's Pov.

Ok, it's not the smartest thing to do, but it will hopefully help Scott with Danny. I wrote a note to Danny explaining things and leaving it on taped on the front of Stiles' door and left out his window.

Danny's Pov.

When I got to Stiles house I was still shocked by Scott's confession. I went up to Stiles room and saw a piece of paper on his door:

Dear Danny,

I had feeling what you might want to talk about. I love you too, but we can't be together, I'm about 6 years your senior and you need to be with someone who is your age so you can go to prom and homecoming with. I know that you will be fine. I'm sorry that this won't work between us.

Forever yours,

Miguel.

I felt sad and happy at the same time. I know what I have to do.

Stiles pov.

"Hey, Danny. Miguel texted me. He said he left you a note on my door." I said as Danny came back down to go home.

"Yeah, I got it. Thank you, Stiles." He said, then left.

I then got my phone out and texted Derek back:

Stiles: Thank you Derek your the best.

Derek: Yeah, you still owe me.

Stiles: Of course. Would I really try to get out of something like that.

Derek: Yes, you would. Goodbye, Stiles.

Stiles: Goodbye Derek.

Scott's Pov.

"Scott!" Danny called to me as he walked towards me.

"Hey, Danny how's it..." Before I could finish my sentence Danny softly and quickly connected our lips together. When we broke apart I turned to him. "So is that a yes?" I asked.

"Yup." He kissed me again and walked away.

Jackson's Pov.

Here I am walking down the hall hand in hand with the boy of my dreams it can't get any better than this.

The end.

An: That's it for this. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Thank you for reading.


End file.
